csgofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
YOUNS
|} Younes "YOUNS" Ait-lalla (ur. 21 września 1996) jest belgijskim profesjonalnym graczem CS:GO, który obecnie nie znajduje się w żadnej drużynie. Drużyny *2014-??-?? – 2015-??-?? - 35px|Francja Team SubliminaL *2015-??-?? – 2015-10-02 - 35px|Francja DeadPixels *2015-10-18 – 2015-11-12 - 35px|Francja Platinium-eSport *2015-11-12 – 2016-04-13 - 35px|Francja Team LDLC.com Blue *2016-04-26 – 2016-05-?? - 35px|Francja DeadPixels *2016-05-?? – 2016-0?-?? - 35px|Francja Me Myself and I *2016-09-03 – 2016-11-16 - 35px|UE Millenium (na próbę) *2017-01-18 – 2017-08-14 - 35px|Francja MAXISAUCISSE *2017-08-14 – 2018-03-08 - 35px|Francja Alpha Republic of Esport *2018-03-27 – 2018-05-26 - 35px|Francja Paris Gaming School Historia 2014 *Do pierwszej drużyny YOUNS dołączył w 2014 roku i nosiła ona nazwę Team SubliminaL. 2015 *'2 października 2015' - YOUNS opuścił drużynę DeadPixels. *'18 października 2015' - YOUNS dołączył do drużyny Platinium-eSport. *'12 listopada 2015' - YOUNS opuścił drużynę Platinium-eSport i dołączył do Team LDLC.com Blue. 2016 *'13 kwietnia 2016' - Skład drużyny Team LDLC.com Blue rozpadł się! *'26 kwietnia 2016' - YOUNS dołączył do drużyny DeadPixels. *W maju 2016 roku YOUNS opuścił skład drużyny DeadPixels i dołączył do Me Myself and I. *'3 września 2016' - YOUNS dołączył do drużyny Millenium na okres próbny. *'16 listopada 2016' - YOUNS opuścił drużynę Millenium. 2017 *'18 stycznia 2017' - YOUNS dołączył do drużyny MAXISAUCISSE. *'14 sierpnia 2017' - Skład drużyny MAXISAUCISSE został przejęty przez organizację Alpha Republic of Esport. 2018 *'8 marca 2018' - YOUNS opuścił drużynę Alpha Republic of Esport. *'27 marca 2018' - YOUNS dołączył do drużyny Paris Gaming School. *'26 maja 2018' - YOUNS opuścił drużynę Paris Gaming School. *'1 lipca 2018' - YOUNS ogłosił, że przechodzi na esportową emeryturę. Osiągnięcia '35px|Francja Team SubliminaL' *Drugie miejsce Ultimate-Arena 1 (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce Ultimate-Arena 2 (2015) *5/8 miejsce Gamers Assembly 2015 (2015) '35px|Francja DeadPixels' *Pierwsze miejsce Masters Français du Jeu Vidéo 2015 - Kwalifikacje (2015) *Drugie miejsce LevelDown Championship (2015) '35px|Francja TeamLessNana' *Drugie miejsce ESWC 2015 Paris Games Week - Drugie kwalifikacje CEVO (2015) '35px|Belgia Belgia' *1/8 miejsce The World Championships 2015 - Europejskie kwalifikacje (2015) '35px|Francja Team LDLC.com Blue' *3/4 miejsce ESL Major League Winter Playoffs 2015 (2015) *Trzecie miejsce 99Damage Arena 17 (2015) *1/2 miejsce Assembly Winter 2016 - Drugie kwalifikacje (2016) *3/4 miejsce ASUS ROG CS:GO Assembly Winter 2016 (2016) '35px|Belgia I LOVE NANA' *Pierwsze miejsce Frag-o-Matic 18.0 (2016) '35px|Francja Team LDLC.com Blue' *Trzecie miejsce Epsilan 13 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Underdogs Season 2 (2016) *Drugie miejsce Gamers Assembly 2016 (2016) '35px|Francja Me Myself and I' *8 miejsce ESL Championnat National - Summer 2016 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce Underdogs Season 3 (2016) '35px|UE Millenium' *Drugie miejsce GIV eSport - Paris Saclay (2016) '35px|Belgia dd' *Pierwsze miejsce WESG 2016 - Kwalifikacje Beneluksu (2016) '35px|Francja MAXISAUCISSE' *Trzecie miejsce Pasino Gaming Days by LanEx (2017) '35px|Francja Racing Charleroi Sporting Club' *Drugie miejsce LouvardGame 2.1 (2017) '35px|Francja MAXISAUCISSE' *Pierwsze miejsce Geek Days 2017 - Pierwsze kwalifikacje (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce Stream.me Gauntlet - CIS vs EU 2 (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce Gamers Assembly 2017 (2017) *Drugie miejsce DreamHack Tours 2017 BYOC (2017) *Pierwsze miejsce Geek Days 2017 (2017) *Drugie miejsce ESL Open League Spring 2017 (2017) *Trzecie miejsce ESL Championnat National Summer 2017 - Etap grupowy (2017) *3/4 miejsce ESL Championnat National Summer 2017 (2017) '35px|Francja Alpha Republic of Esport' *Pierwsze miejsce ESports World Convention 2017 - Paris Games Week: Pierwsze kwalifikacje (2017) *3/4 miejsce Esports European League - Season 1 (2017) *Czwarte miejsce ESports World Convention 2017 - Paris Games Week (2017) *1/8 miejsce DreamHack Winter 2017: Europejskie otwarte kwalifikacje (2017) '35px|Belgia Belgia' *5/8 miejsce World Electronic Sports Games 2017 - Europejskie finały (2017) '35px|Francja FREE AGENT' *Drugie miejsce Louvard Game 3.1 (2018) '35px|Belgia Belgia' *9/12 miejsce World Electronic Sports Games 2017 (2018) '35px|Francja Paris Gaming School' *Drugie miejsce Gamers Assembly 2018 (2018) '35px|Francja 20cm' *Pierwsze miejsce LanEx 25 (2018) '35px|Francja Paris Gaming School' *Czwarte miejsce DreamHack Tours 2018 BYOC (2018) Najważniejsze momenty *YOUYOU standing in strong - Titan vs HR on cache - ESL ESEA EU Pro League S2 W6 *Youyou VS BIG *YOUYOU vs Virtus.Pro (WESG 2017 Europe & CIS) *YOUYOU ACE vs spray'n'pray Kategoria:Profesjonalni gracze Kategoria:Belgijscy gracze Kategoria:Strzelcy wyborowi Kategoria:Snajperzy Kategoria:Gracze bez drużyny